


Rump Shaker 2000

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl is spending some quality time with himself and his new butt plug!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rump Shaker 2000

The butt plug was black. Karl’s hands shook slightly as he turned it over in his hands, the rubber cool against the warmth of his palms. He swallowed hard as his hand reached out for the bottle of lube sitting nearby. Flipping the cap back, he drizzled some of the slick fluid onto the tip of the plug, his cock twitched as the drops slowly made their way down the rubber, turning it a darker, shiny shade of black. He added more lube to his right hand and slid it around the plug making sure all sides of it were coated and set it back down on the bedside table. He lay back on the hotel’s king-sized bed spreading his legs wide, wincing as the cold air of the room kissed his most sensitive skin.

He used his lube slicked middle finger to probe his hole, sighing with pleasure as the tip of his finger slipped inside his hot channel. He moved that finger clockwise to open himself up, readying himself for the invasion of something much larger and more exciting. He pulled his finger back from inside himself and snugged it up tight with his index finger, now pushing both fingers inside his tight, welcoming body. His cock twitched when both fingers breached the first ring of muscle and Karl stroked his left hand up the length of himself; a gesture perfected over time, over thousands of handjobs.

Karl reached for the plug and rubbed the blunt head against the pucker of his ass, spreading more of the lube against himself. Taking a deep steadying breath, he began to push it inside his asshole. “Fuck.” He sighed as the tip slipped inside, stretching the muscle as it glided past. He pulled back and felt the warm rubber slip against his skin before twisting his wrist to push more of it inside himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Karl panted as the plug scraped past his sweet spot, his cock throbbed at the contact and he had to grab the base with his left hand to keep himself from coming. He didn’t want the fun to stop before it could even start.

He rocked the plug forward and back until the base of it was resting against his skin and it was fully seated inside his rectum. It hurt, fuck did it hurt, but it also felt so fucking good too. He rested his hands on the inside of his thighs to give his body a chance to get used to the plug. Karl took a deep breath and began to run the tips of his fingers across the sensitive inside of his thighs. His skin broke out in gooseflesh and he shivered in the air-conditioned air. The ache in his ass lessened a bit and his fingers danced up his hips and trailed over his stomach. He traced his abs and felt himself relax further, appreciating the fullness the plug provided. Karl’s hands skimmed past his ribs and across his pecs, glancing across his nipples, which pebbled as he rolled them with his fingers, “Fuck yeah.” He whispered drawing his hands up his chest and neck. He licked his tongue out as the fingers of his right hand whispered past his plush lips, sucking his first and second fingers into his mouth. His body clenched in response, his ass bearing down on the plug sending a delicious shiver across his whole body.

Karl took a few steadying breaths and reached down to flip the tiny switch on the base of the butt plug. The vibrator roared to life inside of him and he let out a strangled cry, twisting his hands in the bedspread. “Oh God, oh fuck, oh God, fuck.” He moaned, writhing his hips back and forth on the bed. He untangled his right hand from the bedspread and ghosted it up his aching cock. It felt like he’d been struck by lightning.

The plug was rubbing against his sweet spot and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He stroked his hand up his cock again feeling his orgasm swiftly approaching. His other hand tightened more into the bedspread as his right hand continued to slowly stroke his cock. Pre-come was free flowing and served to further lube his hand as it passed up and down his cock. Two more slow strokes and his orgasm broke through. Karl yelled out as the first blast of come hit the underside of his chin. His head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow as his cock continued to spurt wave after wave of come. It splattered his chest and stomach, it felt like it would never stop. His voice broke and he dragged in a rough breath as he cock continued to spurt, all over his hand. When it finally stopped he reached a shaking hand down to the plug and fumbled for the off switch, he clicked it the wrong way, sending a shock of stronger vibrations through his wrecked body, causing him to whimper weakly. He quickly flipped the switch in the opposite direction and tried to catch his breath.

He brought his hand up through the puddles of come dotting his torso, scooping it up as he went, then bringing his fingers to his mouth.  Karl moaned softly as the taste of his own come flooded his tongue. He sat up and looked straight into the camera he had positioned at the foot of the bed. He was still breathing heavy, but the smile on his face was pure bliss. He scooted his ass to the edge of the bed and spoke right to the camera, “Hi sweetheart. Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Can’t wait to see you.” He swiped his finger through his sticky come again and licked it from his fingers and kissed his lips at the camera before shutting it off.

 

Karl’s toy of choice:  <http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/anal-vibrators/sp-rump-shakers-vibrating-butt-plug-14077.aspx>

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI to the McKirkers, I tagged this story McKirk, so you all would see it! You're welcome.
> 
> Okay, I admit it, I have a problem. This is the third masturbation fic I've written this week and I am totally ashamed (not really) to admit there is another half finished one staring me in the face right now if I can take my fingers out of my panties long enough to finish...the fic that is!
> 
> What is it about masturbation that we find so hot? Is it the fact that its the one sexual act we ALL have confidence in? It's something we have spent decades perfecting. Maybe there's a little exhibitionist/voyeur in all of us or maybe it's just watching our partner lose themselves in their own pleasure. I'm not sure, let's hear what you think!
> 
> This is the third fic I have written involving Karl Urban. It is the second time he has used a camera to capture some or in this case all of the action. I don't know why I have ascribed this headcanon to him. 
> 
> Who is Karl making this video for? Chris Pine? Me? You? I'll leave that for you all to decide...


End file.
